Electronic devices may include one or more semiconductor die coupled to a package. In some examples, the package may be coupled to a socket. A coupling member may be engaged with the package and coupled to the socket or the motherboard. The coupling member may provide an external enabling force between the package and the socket, and the external enabling force facilitates the electrical interconnection (and communication) between the package and the socket.